custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nortreb
Nortreb is an island in the Matoran Universe and the homeland of the Primusien species. History Nortreb was originally created by the Great beings as part of the Matoran Universe. When Mata Nui created the Primusien species they chose to inhabit the island. Due to the natural strength and construction skills of the Primusiens, they built magnificent and large structures and buildings. Many other species would come to Nortreb to either view the works of the Builder class, or contract them to build on their own islands. When the League of Six Kingdoms rose to power, Nortreb was placed under Takadox’s rule. Using his hypnotic powers he drafted many Primusiens of the Warrior class into his army and forced the Builders to build war machines. The Warrior class’ political power quickly grew during this time. After the League’s defeat and capture of the Barraki the Primusiens attempted to return to their normal ways. After the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui the Brotherhood of Makuta assigned Nezghul to watch over the island. This did not last very long as Nezghul was reassigned to Isuvia after Makuta Ganorith’s death. Several centuries later the Builders had gained significant political power and were considered the elite class. The Master Builder began asserting dominance over the other class leaders. Also the Didact and other members of the Warrior class were feeling the after effects of Takadox’s hypnosis. They believed the Builders were oppressing the other classes and that they were the ones destined to rule. This erupted into a decade long civil war between the Builders and Warriors, with the Scholars, led by the Librarian, taking a neutral stance After several years of war an agent of the Order of Mata Nui approached the builder Cygon and asked for his help in a secret plan to end the war. Cygon designed an earthquake machine with the intention of using it on the Warrior’s capital city, thereby forcing them to surrender. However, Cygon secretly built a second machine and crippled both the Builder and Warrior cities. After realizing the need to unite once more, both the Builders and the Warriors agreed to a peace treaty. Cygon escaped the island before he could be arrested, and the Scholars helped the Warriors overcome the effects of hypnosis. The Primusiens were able to rebuild their cities after the war and much of the class system was changed. The three main classes were granted equal status and the leaders of the classes formed the High Council. For the next several thousand years the island was in peace, except a couple of Primusiens trying to restart the war, but none of these revolutions ever succeeded. During the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War Nortreb’s resources were highly sought after by both sides. The High Council agreed to side with the Order and several Primusiens were sent out to fight in the conflict. When Makuta Teridax overthrew Mata Nui he sent an invasion force consisting of Rahkshi and Visorak to Nortreb. The Primusien defenses were able to hold off the invaders, but the island fell when Teridax intervened. After Mata Nui killed Teridax by pushing him into the moon Aqua Magna, Nortreb was heavily damaged. The surviving Primusiens evacuated the Matoran Universe to go to the surface of Spherus Magna and Nortreb has been abandoned. Landscape Much of Nortreb is covered in desert and small mountain ranges. The island is very rich in protodermis and mineral resources. There are many mines throughout the island where the Primusiens dig to collect the resources. There are several advanced cities scattered across the island. Originally the cities contained only members of one class, but after the civil war the different classes were spread throughout them. Inhabitants Primusiens The Primusiens are the only sentient species that live on Nortreb. *Cygon *Didact *Master Builder *Librarian Rahi The following Rahi species have been seen living on Versuva *Nui Jaga *Kikanalo *Mahi *Kofo Jaga *Kahu Trivia *The idea for Nortreb was only thought of because LordVogon realized that Nezghul would have have to have been assigned to somewhere else before his fight with Ganorith, and he wanted to expand Cygon's backstory. Thus, Nortreb came to be and took down two birds with one stone.